Vision RP: Kilam vs Malik: Showdown in Vexia
'Story' ' ' Malik and Kilam have been at their necks since their journey began. Now the two will once again clash heads proving if true evil or true good will change the multivers. Malik and his gang are heading back to Thunder Punch's home to regroup and stock up. However You can only escape your double for so long. 'Blue Cross Team Characters ' Malik the Blue Christ Sword wielder Thunder Punch the mongoose Spike the Dragorex Cub Ray the monster keeper of Spike Jayson the black sniper Katsumi the weapon and Jay's partner M.I.A (A.I) Monarch Flames Kalina the Crystal Dragon 'Siners Red Team Characters ' Kilam the Red Sin syth wielder Dark Ace the mongoose Freddy the Hedgehog Zool the Lizmoar hatching Trey the monster keeper of Zool Leya the fallen Angel 'Friends (add here If you came to Vexia to chill or see Thunder Punch)' Blue Jay the Bird Mimi the Hedgehog Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Rodney the Rhino Wing the Flying Squirrel Vallery the Hedgehog Volco the Fire Hedgehog The Aipom brothers Judas the Wolf Tyson the Echidna 'Chapter 1: We're going home' Ray: *navigating the V.1.9 space craft* Hey Malik, were out of supplise...*looks ticked off at T.P and Spike* Yea we need a pit-stop before we can find any cross shards Malik: *playing on his iPad* Alright, what happened to the supplies anyway? We had enough after we picked up Cooler from his world? Ray: Well our friends here T.P and Spike decided that they should start a food fight for the hell of it! Spike and T.P: *point at each other* He Started It! Malik: *sighs* Great -_-, Well Ray, send us to a dimension we all know wont cause us trouble Ray: We're heading into the Cf3 dimension '''Jayson: *polishing his pistols while sitting with Katsumi* What dimension is that? Malik: 'the Sonic fan character dimension? Haven't been there in a year. Lets head to Vexia, There we can supply and get T.P some fresh air because *sees T.P and Spike fighting in a cartoon dust brawl* he really needs it *sweat drops* To Vexia! '*the V.1.9 Lands in Vexian City two hours later* Thunder Punch: Yea! I'm back Home! *runs out the ship* Spike: Hey! You have to help! we cant carry all these crates! Get back here you yellow fur ball! *chases after T.P* Katsumi: *has no facial expression on her face as usual* The mutt and the yellow fur ball have gotten lose Jay, should we get them Jayson: Na, let the two idiots play. *grabs her hand* lets go into the city, I haven't treated you in a long time so...*blushes* Katsumi: *still has an emotionless face but blushes* Ok. Jay Malik: *carrying boxes out* Don't Leave Me Here With All The Work! Come On! Jack: *I'll stay inside and make sure every thing is in commendations for us to leave. Malik: JACK! COME ON! HELP MEEE, AHHHHH! *trips and the boxes fall on top of him* 'Chapter 2: In The Dark Void' Freddy: Havent been here in a while *looks back at Kilam's ship* Finally out of that rust bucket Kilam calls a ship *sharpens his claws* Time to get me some revenge!* Dark Ace: Not yet Freddy, master hasn't given us the signal to head to Vexia yet...*grabs Freddy by the neck* Never go against my master's wishes or pay the price. *drops him* Trey: *walks out of the ship while sharpening his knifes* Quit it you two, before Kilam gets onto all of us. *closes his eyes and throws one of the knifes, you can here a small creator cry in the distance* Nailed it! Dark Ace: *jumps up and sits on a nearby stalactite* It's been a while since I've been in the dark void. The only place where Vexia gets rid of its most dangerous threats *smiles* It's a shame that one Kilam and us are done with with those idiots that this place will look more beautiful than Vexia itself. Reya: *enters out of the ship in her night gown* Master is finally awake Kool: *digging holes and notices Reya* Hey fallen angel! Did that idiot lover of yours give us the signal? I want payback on Spike! *Fire suddenly in gulfs them and a red head with a syth emerges from the ship* Kilam: Are You Guys Ready To Go? *gives a maniacal grin as he is ingulf end in chrism on flams* Everyone else: FINNALY! 'Chapter 3: Old friends' Thunder Punch: * Jumps out of a tree* IM HOME VEXIA! Spike: Wait up! Stupid mongoose! Thunder Punch: *sees Rodney and Vallery in the distance* HEY ITS ME, IM BACK! *looks over at Spike behind him trying to catch up* Pick up the pace demon or I'm leaving your annoying behind -_- Rodney: *sees T.P* Hey! It's my favorite yellow man! *hi fives T.P* It's been a while man! How's your little thing goin on? Vallery: *hugs T.P* Yea, we've missed you sparky, even that dr. Eco got depressed when you left Thunder Punch: *smiles while searching his head* Welllll Spike: *popes up out of the ground under them* I may not run as fast as you do fur ball but I can dig faster! *looks to his side* You must be friends of fur ball. Nice to meet you I'm Spike. Rodney: *surprised* Woh, are you some type of demon or something? Your obviously not Vexian Spike: *scratching his ear like a dog* Yea, I'm from an entirely different dimension than yours. Thunder Punch: And your entirely annoying mutt! Any way where are the others? I gave them all a call that I'd be here today? Malik and the others are even here too. Vallery: They're all still in Vexian City. You should check the cafe. We'll be there soon enough too so you better hurry before they all leave. Thunder Punch: *smiles* Ok! *grabs Spike by the paw* Let's go Spike! *thunder dashes back to the city* Spike: Ahhhhh! Slow Down Fur Ball!!, *at the City* Malik: Still carrying boxes into the ship* I'm the leader so why is everyone gone! Ray: Because we don't care *he is inside the fixing the ship* Good thing we stopped here, we need major repairs. where in space inside a spaceship Tyson:*floting in the cockpit* 0 gravity is awesome ^_^ Judas: Yes we're fortunate that Eureka made this ship Tyson: What should we do when we get there? Judas: I don't know you've been there more than i have? Tyson: Let's go to Vexian city and have more of that hot chocolate at that cafe ^_^ Judas: Just don't chug it all like the last time -_-; Tyson: I won't ^_^ Judas: There it is buckle up next stop Vexian City ^_^ Tyson:*get in his sit and buckles up* OK ^_^ auto-piolet set the ship near Vexian city Judas: Lets go *Runs off to Vexian City* Tyson: Hot chocolate here i com ^_^*flys after Judas* Malik: *sees Tyson and Judas* Heyyyy! Judas! Oh No! *trips and boxes fall on top of him* Tyson:!! Are you two Ok !? Judas: I broke his fall but Im ok how about you Malik? Malik: yea. *sweatdrops* Have you seen T.P? He left to the cafe a while ago. Ray: Malik!! Get Those Boxes! Malik: *cries* Why me? *walks back into the ship. Oh Judas tell T.P we'll be staing for two days only. Then we leave. Judas: Ok will do ^_^ Tyson: How are we going to find T.P? Judas: I can use my Electrolocation to find him. T.P can use lighting like me so I'll i have to do is search for someone who's exposing a large amount of bio-eloctro energy. Tyson: I don't get it -_-; Judas: Its easy for me to find people who can use Lightning. Tyson: O.. let's go ^_^ Judas: Try to keep up *Runs to the nearest lighting user* Tyson: Hey wait up *flys after him* Thunder Punch and Spike: *enter the cafe* All of Thunder Punch's friends: SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK THUNDER PUNCH!! Thunder Punch: Thanks guys! Its great to see all you guys again! Fire Arm: *slaps T.P's back* You've been gone for a year so the least we can do is. Spike: *underneath the table eatting it* This party food is soooooo goood! Mimi: *smacks Spike* Stop eating the furniture!! Tyson:...never seen anyone eat a table before -_-; Spike: *looks at Tyson* Shut up rodent -_-. *continues to eat the table* Judas: Hey T.P got a message from Malik ^_^ Thunder Punch: Hey Judas! Didn't expect you to come here! What does Malik want? *smiles* He probably is having fun with the others! Judas: He said that he'll be staying for two days the he'll leave. Tyson: Think we can go get some hot chocolate? Mai: *comes out with cake and hot chocolate* Sure Tyson. Spike: *grabs a cup and eats the mug* Ummm! Thunder Punch: *ears fall down* Aww, that sucks. Sara: *walks in* Am I late? *smiles and walks up to T.P* Its been a while Thunder Punch. *hugs him* Thunder Punch: *blushes* Hey Sara. I heard you were going to join our crew again! Sara: *smiles yea! I'll do anything to help you guys. Thunder Punch: *smiles* Ok, just leave Dark Ace and Kilam to us! Fire Arm: Oh yea, I forgot Ace and Freddy left with Kilam...Next time I see them they'll get it! Spike: *laughs* Sure You will Fire Arm! Judas: So how are thing here on planet Vexian Tyson:*drinks some of the hot chocolate* I should come here more often ^_^ Judas:I don't think Eureka will lend you the spaceship that often ^_^; 'Chapter 4: The Attack!' *Jay and Katsumi are in the mall* Jay: *holding a bunch of bags* Why all of a sudden your trying to act like a normal girl Katsumi: *having a blank expression as always* Because I can. Besides....Malik said a guy should help out a girl pic out clothes *blushes a bit* '''Jay: Rrrrr *in his mind he sees Malik laughing his ass off* Malik!! *all of a sudden the mall alarm goes off and people scream. Some one has entered the mall and they aren't friendly!* Freddy: HELLO BABY! IM BACK! *slashes Jay on the shoulder and tries to attack Katsumi but she re-mechanizes and shoots him in the face* OUCH!! Katsumi: *starts shooting at Freddy with rapid fire as he tries to doge her* Die Freddy! *her face goes back to no emotion* Freddy: Shhhit! I'm out! *dashes outside* Jay: *gets up* Don't let him get away! If he's here so is Kilam and if he and Malik get in a fight it'll destroy the city! *grabs Katsumi as she blushes* RE-MECHANISE! HOST PROGRAM! *Katsumi holds Jay as she pants and disappears into pixels and a giant gun forms around Jay's hand* Lets Go! *mechanical wings form out of his back and he flies out of the mall seeing Freddy heading towards their ship* Dark Ace: *jumps ontop of Jay and slams him to the ground knocking him and Katsumi out* Thats one less nuance we have to take care of. Our main priority is to get Malik alone so Kilam can Finnish him. 'Chapter 5: Ray's Work and Spike's Beat down' Malik: Ray! Blue Jay's here! He has a flash drive and he says he needs your help decoding it Blue Jay: Hey Ray! Ray: Ok! Tell him to come up here. You get back to staking boxes or we'll never leave Malik: Uhhhh! *starts stacking boxes again* Blue Jay: *flies into the ship and gives Ray the flash drive* Ok, lets see what I can do! *starts decoding it* *The flash drive was rather hard to decode, little pieces hardly made senses when decoded. But, it seem to piece together as if it was a being instead of some normal code.* Blue Jay: '''This isn't Vexian, I've never seen a code this complex '''Ray: Yea, Its like trying to teach Spike to do tricks. Its not gonna happen *Suddenly a widow pop up 'What is the password, Dr. Lan?' It seem to not know who was trying to get in the flash drive, but must have assumed them to be this Lan person.* Blue Jay: '''*typing as fast as he can* Yep! This isn't Vexian *sweat drops* I have no clue what the password might be *After serials of codes, a file of Dr.Lan seem to pop up, showing that he was a male human being, not mobian or Vexian, that created the complex code. It had the password which says 'Future unknown.' being in it. Giving a short summary about what was in the flash drive, an A.I known as M.I.A.* '''Ray: Look at this! Its information on an A.I! *reads more* This is truly interesting Malik: I'm Finally Done! *looks over Ray's shoulders* What you guys up t-Woh! Whats that! *points to the scream* Blue Jay: Its an A.I. The flash drive says its called *read more* M.I.A *Seem to be more information about M.I.A, and seem to be a code to pop up a hologram made by this Dr.Lan himself on who or what M.I.A was.* Malik & Blue Jay: Ahhh! *fall on the floor as Ray watches the hologram Ray: *looks intrigued* Wow, this Dr. is amassing. *fixes his goggles* Dr. Eco has nothing on him, his mecha mechanics and programming skills surpass mine! The only question is how do I find this M.I.A? *The hologram coughs a bit, the male human, Lan, fixed his glasses.*-The hologram is working, right M.I.A? Good, rest M.I.A, you'll have a long day ahead of you. *He coughs once more, as if clearing his throat.* To those who are watching this hologram, I am Dr. Lan, or known as Doctor Tyan Lan; researching of A.I advance tech and how to work it to have it's own personality and even it's own working body out in the real world. My first A.I I've created, M.I.A, shall be in this flash drive that is highly coded with complex coding. This is to keep those that want to use my A.I for their own. M.I.A, or Murder Intelligent Assessment, is an A.I that fight off any virus and even hackers. I wanted to have a bright, welcoming future of the cyber net known as the internet. This A.I is my first test to do so, but I fear my co-workers disagree and think I'm insane. *The male human seem to take off his glasses, cleaning them.* M.I.A will have updated knowledge and can even be spoken to like a normal person. I toke interest in the mobian's appearance, so I made her an appearance of a hedgehog, or something close. I don't have much time, so I'll cut this as an end. I am Dr. Lan, and I may be dead by the time you see this hologram. *suddenly the hologram turns off.* Ray: I wonder how long ago that Dr. Lan made M.A.I. and why was she found here in Vexia? *starts typing trying to see what else is on the disk Blue Jay: I knew it was wasn't Vexian! *starts typing* Its a good thing I stole this from Dr. Eco. Anything with Murder in his name he doesn't need Malik: So how do we meet this M.I.A? I want to meet her my self! Ray: What makes you think its that easy, I just cant press any random button and she magically appears! Malik: *grins* Worth a shot! *hits a random key* *The password bar pop back up. 'What's the password, Dr.Lan?'* Malik: *smiles while scratches his head* Looks like it didn't work. Ray: *hits Malik in the head* Your plan failed as usually -_-. Now lets see *tries to find a password* How about Murder Intelligent Assessment? *types that in* * -Invail, try again- It didn't seem to worked, but it was noticeable that there was a password that was stated as a password.* Malik: Oh! Oh! I got It! *shoves Ray out of the way and types * 'What's the password, Dr.Lan?* Lets see if it works! Blue Jay: *sweatdrops* For a holy hero your sure an idiot. *-invaid, try again-* Blue Jay: '''*shoves Malik out of the way* My turn lets try Dr.Lan? *-Invalid, try again- -... It is very simple, Dr.Lan, have you forgotten already about what your dream goal was? That is a hint.-* '''Malik: *shoves Blue out of the way* Lets see! *types in "A bright & welcoming future of the cyber net known as the internet* Ray: *face Palm* Really Malik! -_0 *-Invalid, try again- -Too long for a password. Only future is correct.-* Ray: *hits Malik and types in "future"* This is the password idiot! At least Blue Jay was close. Malik: Hey! I had future in mine so technically I got it first! *folds his arms smiling* Don't judge. *-Invail, try again- -Hint: What does the rest of the world not know, or don't want to find out. It starts with U. Then you type Future and this word that I am giving you that starts with U...- Ray: *starts to laugh* I can't believe I didn't think of it earlyer *types in Future Unknown* Malik: Shut up Ray. Don't say a word! *-Welcome, Dr.Lan. Do you want to wake up M.I.A?- 'Yes. No.' bar area appear for them to pick.* Ray: Yes. *presses yes* Let's see who this M.I.A is. *leans back in the command chair* *-Waking M.I.A now- Suddenly the screen shows a sleeping female with black fur, her right side of her body was cybrr base as she opens her eyes* Mmmm... *blinks as she glance at the screen as she lay there*...? Malik: Who! It worked! Ray: *folds his arms and smiles* Of corse it worked, you have me to thank. Blue Jay: *sweatdrops* as he smiles* Sure... *looks at the screen* Hello? I'm Blue Jay Robinson the III, you can just call me Blue Jay! M.I.A: *she sits up, blinking*Hello. *Her voice sound rather real, she blinks* I already assume you know who I am... *She blinks, glancing through the screen at them* Blue Jay: *smiles* Yes. I found you in a lab of a mad man named Dr. Ecomori aka Dr. Eco for short. Malik: so guess you know where where you are since your an A.I right? M.I.A: I wished to say that is true, but I'm knowledge is unknown of where I am right now. The co-workers that worked with my creator, Dr.Lan, made sure I was block from knowing what was going on around me... *She blinks* My last data of where I was, in knowing terms, was the cold perks of Mobius' moutians, how someone got me from there, is still unknown. How Dr. Lan got there, I am unsure. *She blinks once more, her right eye glows as it was noticeable taking data in where she was, and so on.*... Ray: Your on a planet called Vexia in a sister dimension close to Möbius'. Right now your on our ship. All the mobian looking creatures you see her like Blue Jay are Vexian. M.I.A: The data that I just collceted has told me. *She blinks.* What shall I be doing, since Dr. Lan is dead... Malik: *smiles* How about you join our crew? Ray May be good but we need more people on dec with the ship. Ray: That's if you want to? Our fearless leader here is kind of an idiot so he's no help to me when it comes to tech stuff. M.I.A: I would like to help you, Ray. It appears my need is here, and there for I will not go to waste. I am sure if Dr. Lan was alive, he be happy to hear I am helpful. *'Elsewhere' Kalina:*She walks around,looking around.* Monarch:*walks behind Kalina* Spike: *walks outside to get some fresh air and sees them and waves* Hello! ' a shadow appears behind him and pulls him under the ground* '* At a nearby valley next to the city''' Koop: Shadow Grab! *trows Spike into the ground as he de-shadowfies* You thought y'all were safe here? *grins and bites spike neck* You were sadly mistaken! 'Spike:'OUCHHHH! Dragarex Slash! *his massive claws slash Kool and releases his bite* Category:Role Play